Katniss Everdeen Heroics/TWG
Heroic Battle 1 Required Heroes: Katniss Everdeen Enemies: 3 Waves of Peacekeepers *Wave 1 has a tactician and 2 Bruisers *Wave 2 has 1 scrapper, 1 blaster, and 1 infiltrator *Wave 3 has 2 scrappers and a tactician Dialogue: Peacekeeper: Katniss Everdeen, by the order of President Snow, you are under arrest. Surrender, or you shall be met with lethal force. Fury: Katniss, whatever you do, don't surrender to them. We need more time to finish the task at hand. Peacekeeper: Katniss Everdeen, this is your final warning. Katniss: Fury, I can't hold my position any more. I have to fight them. Fury: Negative. You won't survive out there for a split second. Wait for back- Katniss: They're here. There's no more time! Peacekeeper: Katniss Everdeen, prepare to be deterred. Battle NOTE: This guide is created assuming you have a L9 Katniss. This battle appears to be impossible with just Katniss fighting 3 whole waves of Peacekeepers. However, with the right strategy, this battle may just surprise you as easier. It is Recommended that you have at least a L6 Katniss before attempting. In the first wave, you fight 1 Tactician and 2 Bruisers. The Bruisers have a chance to Stun Katniss, making the wave a lot harder. However, having the Relentless Ei8 will make this wave a piece of cake. The Tactician will give Katniss Combat Reflexes, since she is an Infiltrator. In this wave, All Enemies have the special Passive Debuff Insectophobia, making Tracker-Jackers ALWAYS apply Major Stings and Cower at the same time. Be careful though, as this might hurt Katniss. Pinpoint and attack until the wave is over. In the 2nd wave, there are 1 scrapper, 1 blaster, and 1 infiltrator. Though the 3rd wave has 2 scrappers, this wave might prove the hardest. The scrapper can apply lots of bleeding and the blaster applies burning. However, the enemies have the Passive Debuff Gasoline Pouches. this means whenever they are hit by an Explosion Attack, e.g. Destroy Supplies, they will receive Pressure Points and Chaos Shot, which will help in dealing damage and reducing damage taken. However, it is best to wait until the Scrapper has used Battle Orders, thus removing their buffs. Also, the attack has Boon Buster, exploiting the buffs, enabling the dots to hopefully defeat them. The 3rd wave has 2 scrappers and a tactician. This wave might prove easiest, despite class disadvantage. Katniss's 1st move 2nd ability deals winded, disabling follow-ups. These Peacekeepers have the PD "Sentimental", Which Stuns all enemies whenever Honor Deceased has been used. Make sure to defeat one of the enemies before using it though, so you can get its full potential. The biggest game-breaker for this battle is using the wrong move at the wrong time. The Mockigjay would help in boosting stats, but, it has a 3 rd cd, deals no damage, and would allow the enemies to hit you harder. having the Gracious Ai8 on I Volunteer! would help keep stamina up without recharging, as well as preventing being KOed. Empowered Isotope-8 Hero: Katniss Everdeen/TWG Name: Passionate Empowered Iso-8 Color: Shining White Abilities *Of District 12 **Uses I Volunteer! at Beginning of Combat Battle 2 Required Heroes: Katniss Everdeen/TWG Enemy: Heroic Age Hawkeye Dialogue: Hawkeye: Katniss, right? Katniss: Yeah, and who are you? Hawkeye: Agent Barton, better known as Hawkeye. I hear you're a good shot. Katniss: My reputation preceeds me. Where exactly are you going with this? Hawkeye: Let's test that. Winner takes all. Battle: A relatively Easy battle. Hawkeye is Tactician, but, he has Hawkeye's Initiative, and has the Loaded Quiver. This could mean he pulls an Impact Arrow first go. On Katniss's first turn, make sure to use her Arrow, preventing him from attacking with follow-ups. Hawkeye on every turn will pull an arrow, wih the occasional Pinpoint. He never uses Trick Arrow, so don't worry about getting stunned. As long as he does not pull and impact arrows, the fight is pretty straight forward. However, if he does happen to give you Off-Balance, use The Mockingjay to boost your stats. Then, on your next turn, use I Volunteer! to prevent getting KOed, and it will be QA from Rally. Make sure to keep Pinpoint on him, since Katniss does not have Master Marksman. Empowered Isotope-8 Hero: Katniss Everdeen Name: Aimed Ei8 Color: Glimmering Blue Abilities: *Master Marksman *Initiative **High Chance to take the First turn in Combat. Category:Heroic Battles Category:Literary Character Category:Video Games Category:Animation